


The Arena

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Weres & humans (humans only mentioned in passing), AU - unspecified Were-creatures, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Implied John Winchester being an asshole, Implied rape/non-con elements, M/M, Maybe not so much angst, Minor Character Death, No Porn, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Dean, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, a/b/o with a twist (freeform), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Most Omegas enter the arena on their second or third heat</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: Maybe this should've been tagged as Dean/OMC, but I decided against it - read to learn why :)  
> Sam's only 1-2 years younger than Dean in this (just because). The paragraphs in italics can be seen as a history book/world  
> exposition, while the paragraphs in normal writing is the stuff that happens
> 
> As far as I know this has never and never will happen, at least not in the way depicted or with the people I put into this story.  
> Obviously I don't own these characters (bc, if I did, you think I'd share!?). This is meant for entertainment purposes only and no disrespect meant.
> 
> If you think my tagging or rating is off, feel free to educate me - politely :)

The omega stands in the middle of the arena. He is naked, clearly in the early stages of heat, dick curving up against his belly and slick running down the back of his thighs, and yet he stands tall, his hands hanging loosely by his sides, his stance relaxed. The smell of him pervades the air, and the unmated alphas in the stands are nearly mad with arousal and want. The omega ignores them, and simply just stands. He has been here for a few hours, his skin already coloring under the summer sun, and a thin layer of sweat covers him, adding to and amplifying his smell. There is no other sound than the sound of many people breathing. Nobody talks, and most tries not to look at the omega, to give him a sense of privacy.

  


_Most Omegas enter the arena on their second or third heat, usually making them seventeen or eighteen. It’s the Omega who chooses the Alpha to join them, and no outside blessing is required for the union to be legalized - it is rare, however, not to have parental (or at least the Clan’s) blessing of the pairing._

 _This first mating always happens in the arena, but it is not a public event per say. However, there are speeches or exchanges of vows which are public, and afterwards the entire clan will gather for a feast in the village hall- an event that happens no matter the status of parental (or the Clan’s) blessing - and the young ones’ will be left to their own devices. The arena is usually covered in grass soft as silk._

  


He is older than most omegas entering the arena, almost midtwenties, and if it hadn’t been for the smell he could’ve passed off as an Alpha. His shoulders are broad and his chest and back ripple with muscle, though he’s lean and wiry rather than bulky.  
From his seat in the front row, because this is as much a punishment for Castiel as it is for the omega in the arena, he can see that the omega’s eyes have retained their human green color. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. Then he notices the ground; gone is the normally soft layer of grass, and it is instead replaced by gravel and slate. It is not until the omega’s head turns towards him, that he notices the low growl emitting from his throat and he’s almost out of his seat when their eyes lock and he feels himself calming. Dean has always had that effect on him.

  


_Among weres of any kind the Beta is the most numerous. A Beta can mate with another Beta or an Alpha. It’s neither forbidden nor taboo for a Beta to mate with an Omega, but it is unheard of. A Beta is either male or female, and those who most resemble humans, seeing as their eye color never changes._  
_Female Alphas tend to mate with Betas, while a male Alpha chooses a Beta or an Omega. It’s extremely rare for Alphas to mate each other, but there are few recordings of it throughout history. An Alpha’s eyes will turn red for a number of reasons: challenge, strong emotions, hurt and the like._  
_Omegas are_ always _male, and as far as the records show, no Omega has ever accepted anything but an Alpha as their first mate. Like all weres their senses are heightened compared to humans, but the Omega’s sense of smell might be superior even to an Alpha’s. Omegas in general have better control over their shift - such as eye color, fangs and claws - than both Betas and Alphas, with the latter having the worst, and are far more likely to shift partially or fully when entirely calm than the others are._

  


In the middle of the stands is a dais with four chairs surrounding a larger, throne like chair. This is where the Chieftain sits, his mate and heir on his right and the parents of the omega in the arena on his left. Before Dean presented omega and after John’s mate died of illness the chairs on the Chieftain’s right were always occupied by either or both of his sons.  
When the boys were growing up people, and John too, were sure Dean would end up Alpha and Sam would most likely be a beta, and they were raised accordingly, Dean groomed to be his father’s heir while Sam got to go to a human school and get the education of his dreams. It was a surprise to all when Sam not only presented first but also as an Alpha. Dean retained his status as heir though, until that faithful morning almost a year later when he went into his first heat, eighteen years old.  
Today John sits in his ‘throne’, Sam on his right and on his left the parents of the Alpha he has chosen to mate with is oldest son. Sure, there was a fight between all the unmated Alphas for the right to mount the Chieftain’s son in front of the entire Clan, but there is no doubt in Castiel’s mind that the Wards’ son would’ve won no matter what. After all Dean hates the Ward men.

  


_Once an Omega has entered the arena it is forbidden for anyone but his chosen Alpha to enter, but the smell of an unmated Omega in heat can be a dangerous temptation for an unmated Alpha - especially when gathered in large numbers - and it’s always wise to err on the side of caution, which is why the arena is surrounded by steel bars.  
For generations this has been how it was done, but in the days of old the Alphas fought each other for the chance of mating the Omega in the arena. The winning Alpha would enter and would either get a mate or a funeral. Most have forgotten about the days of old._

  


At a signal from John four betas rush to raise the gate through which the Alpha will enter the arena. The creaking makes Dean break their eye contact and Castiel can’t help the feeling of despair washing over him, knowing he has to watch while his beautiful, vibrant Dean is being triple violated because Castiel was too weak to protect him. But he will watch, because if John thinks he doesn’t Dean will get to suffer even more, and he is already paying for Castiel’s sins.  
The Alpha, Mark, stand almost 7 ft. tall and his bulk could probably make even Sam look small, and unlike Dean he is fully clothed, though he’s clearly affected by the smell of omegaheat. As he walks into the light they can see that his eyes are red and he’s already half shifted; seeing the source of the smell he roars, demanding the omega to submit and present himself to his Alpha. Dean’s lip curls upwards in a condescending smirk but remains otherwise unmoving. The Alpha roars again and is answered by a low threatening growl. It takes a few seconds for everybody to figure the sound comes from Dean, fingers lengthening into claws but otherwise he still looks entirely human. The Alpha takes it as a challenge and leaps, landing a blow to Dean head that has blood pouring from his nose. In retaliation he swipes his hand leaving claw marks from the temple all the way to the waist of Mark’s pants, ripping the Alpha’s shirt in the process. After that it becomes difficult to see anything thanks to the dust rising, mostly an arm here and a head there, but they can hear the roars, the growls the yelps of pain and then it all ends with a **thud** , and when the dust clears Dean has the Alpha pinned against the wall, both bleeding from numerous claw marks and the Alpha’s arms and legs look broken. Dean raises his head and for the first time looks towards the dais, but to the Clan’s surprise his eyes seek out the woman sitting there. She stands and takes a step towards the edge, looking from Dean to her son to the seats with the unmated Alphas and back. Dean raises an eyebrow at her, there’s a question most don’t understand, and with her eyes locked at her son and a single tear rolling down her cheek she nods. It takes surprisingly long for the Alpha’s body to fall to the ground, a look of surprise even as his face settles in death.  
At that Dean, completely human again, turns away eyes seeking Castiel, and when their eyes lock he can feel his eyes bleed red. He feels like singing when Dean smiles and his eyes glow gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what happens when I decide to write porn. For that I am sorry


End file.
